Bowgirl
by Maddybabbi
Summary: The first time they met she was nicknamed 'Bowgirl', follow Mitchie and Shane through their teenage life, friends and relationships. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason x OC. Please read & Review :
1. The Beginning of Bowgirl

**Hey there all :) Ahahaha, yup I started another story :D Hehe, this hopefully will be a series of about when Mitchie & Shane go through teenage years. So yeahh :) Please review :) And Friday, I am going to A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT WHOOOOO!!! Ahahaha, i'm really excited, as you can guess, so wont keep you any longer :)**

**Enjoy :P**

**Summary: The first time they met she was nicknamed 'Bowgirl', follow Mitchie and Shane through their teenage life, friends and relationships. Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason x OC. Please read & Review :)

* * *

**

I can still remember that first day I met him, like it was yesterday that I first met his gorgeous brown eyes, and when I first saw his black-raven hair slosh in the wind, even though it was 3 years ago.

I was heading towards my local park with my best friend, Sierra. We had just bought some toy bow and arrows, so we had decided to go and try them out down the park for a giggle.

As we neared the entrance I hear a faint,

'Mitchie!' I turned around to see a boy whom lived opposite me, run up to us. His name was Nate, he had black curly hair, and was quite tall for his age.

'Hey Mitchie, hi Sierra, can you wait here a minute so I can go get my friend who has just moved here, so we can hang out?' I nodded mutely, as Nate ran back down the lane. It didn't matter if I had said no, Nate already had his mind set on what he was doing, you can never change his mind when that happens!

A few minutes later Nate came back with a boy following him. As they neared us, he came out from behind Nate. I gasped. He had lightly tanned skin, black-raven hair and big brown eyes. He introduced himself as Shane,

'Mitchie,' I replied politely. He pointed to the bow and arrow I had in my hand and said,

'Awesome! Mind if I have a go?' he looked really excited, and how could I say no, to this gorgeous, well, god for all I knew! I shook my head and handed him the toy.

We all walked into the park, and over to a secluded spot, where there were no little kids, or no 19 year olds making out.

For half an hour, the four of us mucked around and got to know each other. I learned that Shane had moved from LA, as his parents got tired of the city. I also learnt he was an only child, and he loved music, he must of seen my face light up at the sound of 'music' and said he would play me something soon.

It was then that I realised I hadn't actually had a go with the bow and arrow. I picked the odd toy up, I don't even know why I bought it but, hey! I held the toy, it felt weird, as if I was holding it wrong. All of a sudden I felt strong arms cover my own, and they moved my arms to what I'm guessing, the right way to hold the toy. The owner of the arms whispered,

'This is how you hold it Bowgirl'. It was Shane.

* * *

**Sooooo...was it good? did you like it? not like it? Tell me please :)**

**Critical feedback is fine :)**

**Maddie x**


	2. Nothing Comes Without Drama!

**So umm, yes i'm sorry, i haven't updated in gawd knows how long! I should be updating one of my other storied either later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you like this chapter, and please review :D**

**Oh! One more thing! THANK YOU to everyone or reviewed and alerted this story! It really made my day :D**

**Disclaimer-I sadly do not own Camp Rock or it's characters, if i did there would be 100 Camp Rock films and Shane and Mitchie would have kissed in the first movie :) **

**

* * *

**

A few months passed. I hadn't spoken to Shane because; well I didn't really have any reason to talk to him.

One day, when I walked into the school hallway, I saw Shane running up to me,

'Yo Mitchie!' I smiled and laughed,

'Hey Shane, desperate to be somewhere?'

'Nope, well, to talk to you', I blushed,

'So what do you want to talk about?'

'Umm…maybe we can hang out, down the park and stuff after school?'

'Umm…sure see you then'.

All throughout that day, I was really excited about hanging out with Shane. It all became a disappointment though.

As I walked to the park after school, I couldn't see Shane, so I decided to wait till he came.

10 minutes passed.

20 minutes passed.

Half and hour passed.

45 minutes passed.

An hour passed.

An hour and half passed.

Two hours passed.

Three hours passed.

'That's it!' I screamed to myself, he stood me up!

As I started to walk frustrated down the road, I heard Shane calling at me,

'Mitchie! Wait up!' I turned to him and screamed as loud as I could,  
'No! Shane, I will NOT wait! You flipping stood me up! I can't believe I thought you were different to every other boy, but I guess I was flipping wrong!' I started to turn, but I was stopped by Shane's hand connecting with my arm to stop me,

'Don't touch me!' I screamed as loud as before. I strutted off towards my house. As I reached my front door I heard Shane scream equally as loud,

'I am different Michelle Torres! I actually care about you! But I guess you'll never let me explain why I didn't turn up earlier!'

All evening I wondered what Shane meant by 'I guess you'll never let me explain why I didn't turn up earlier!', maybe just maybe, he didn't stand me up on purpose.

The next day at school, I avoided Shane at all costs. Actually I avoided anybody at all costs. The only time I spoke was when I asked for a chicken sandwich at lunch.

That evening while I was walking home, I heard Nate call my name. I turned around and was met with a face full of anger and astonishment.

'How could you Mitchie!? How could you shout at Shane for 'standing you up' when you hadn't even let him explain? Shane was at a very important place! This is a hard time in his life Mitchie, and you went and fucked it up just that 'little' bit more! I can't believe you!' And with that he turned around and walked towards his house.

I sighed. How on earth was I supposed to know that Shane hadn't stood me up on purpose? Gosh, I really have fucked this up. As I walked through the door, I decided I really didn't feel like staying in all night. So I ran upstairs and grabbed my songbook and guitar, and started my way towards the park, where all of this began. I sat there for hours writing songs about how bad I felt that I hadn't let Shane explain.

'You really do feel bad don't you?' I heard a voice say. It sounded like an angel. I looked around and all of a sudden my eyes met with his. I sighed,

'Yes, how long have you been here?' he looked at me with a smirk on his beautiful face, woah! Wait! Beaitiful!? Where did that come from?

'Around an hour, by the way Mitch, you have an amazing voice!' I blushed,

'Thanks I guess I should apologize, so I'm sorry for yesterday.'

'No I should apologize, I didn't tell you that I couldn't make it.'

'Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what made you not turn up?'

'Okay, I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone.'

'I promise not to tell anyone!' I said in a childish voice. Shane laughed and then became serious as he began to tell me the story.

**

* * *

OOOhh-eeer! Drama, drama, drama!**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Please review :)**

**Maddie x**


	3. Twitter, Please read!

**Hi guys, sorry about this author's note! I know I'm not supposed to, but it's just i want to tell you about a couple of things! **

**First off, if you are on Youtube please check out: zashley43vaba, it's my main account.**

**Also, please check out: TheCheesyNoobs, and their video 'The Ministry of FC (Flying Chickens)'. It's mine and my friend's youtube out :)**

**As well, TWITTER! Yeah, I have twitter! Please add me at: maddiebutler.**

**Haha, it's me :D**

**Please follow me, I'll try and follow you back :D **

**Thanks :D**

**Maddie x**


End file.
